Shattered Universe An Interview with the Cast
by Specter06
Summary: Something I wrote just for fun. Interviews with the cast about their experiences during the war. Was supposed to be a one-shot but turned out to be to long to post on a single page.
1. A word from the Author

**Shattered Universe – Twilight – An Interview with the Cast**

**Written by: Specter06**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own, any of the original Titan A.E. characters nor the Titan universe. Those are all the property of 20th Century Fox. The ideas of most of the other universes are also property of their original creators. This story is based on both real facts, from the Titan A.E. movie and novels and fan-based creations I once found lingering around on the internet. These fan-based facts like species, races and planets are **not** my property, belong to their original creators and were once used in fanfictions and roleplay back in 2000. I want to thank the people whoever they are for their contribution to the underdeveloped Titan A.E. universe. I have the deepest respect for their creations and I don't want to misuse them by claiming them as my own.

The views expressed in the interviews and commentary are solely those of the individuals providing them and do not reflect the opinions of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, its parent affiliate or subsidiary companies.

**Authors note: Music track 38 (Bonus Track)**

**A word from the Author:**

"I never thought something like this would be possible." That's probably one of the first things you're gonna tell yourself or anyone else who happens to be in the neighborhood once you've fallen through a hole in your own universe and end up in another. I mean, who am I? I'm merely a reporter, carefully documenting everything that happened during my stay in the Titan A.E. universe, riddled with holes in space-time threatened to be consumed by war. During that time, I've witnesses a lot of the things that happened there for myself, interviewed people, filing reports about the events that had taken place in such a short period of time to eventually write this story for everyone to read. But eventually, despite all the action I've seen, the friends I've made, it was time to return home, to my own universe. Just like it was Jason's turn to go back to where he belonged. To his time and his universe. The following pages contain interviews with the cast about their experiences during the war.


	2. Cale Tucker

**Cale Tucker**

When I first asked Cale if he had time to answer a few questions he said no. No? Of course I knew he was talking nonsense. The war was over, the _Valkyrie_ was in space dock, of course he had time, he had all the time in the world. But eventually I got him to answer a couple of questions, sharing a glass with him in the _Lighthouse_.

Specter: What do you think of your life on New Earth at the moment? I mean, I can understand it's a bit different from what you'd expected.

Cale: Well, you could say that. We were busy talking about turning drifter colony remnants into something that resembled homes after which Korso suddenly showed up with those Starfleet people telling us that the galaxy was falling apart. You might understand that I had a hard time believing that someone actually wanted to help us.

Specter: I can also understand that you never expected that Earth would be involved into another war. First the Drej now this.

Cale: No indeed. First you're so-called 'humanity's last great hope'. Then you are just another soldier in a conflict that's so much bigger than anything you've ever imagined.

Specter: Hey, I've given you my story; don't know if you've read it already?

Cale: Oh, yeah, your story. Well, I briefly had a look and it sounds all right. You need to check your spelling though. Shall I run it through the computer for you?

Specter: No that's all right. But what do you think?

Cale: Well, I'm not the main character, which probably would be the case if you'd written this earlier. But it's very close to the truth, as far as I can tell from the parts that contained me.

Specter: Thanks. That's good enough for me. One more question. I know you wanna relax but this is important. Do you think that this is over? I mean, those distortions are still there. For all we know there's another evil force already on its way.

Cale: I hope that's not the case. I want some R and R without having to worry that our planet is going to be blown up beneath our butts if we're not constantly on alert. I heard you were leaving by the way.

Specter: Yeah, gotta get back to my own Earth.

Cale: *smirks* You still have an original Earth.

Specter: *scoffs* Yeah, a 21st Century, polluted, smelly and boring Earth. But thanks for your time. I have to find a few other people before I leave, including your fiancée.

Cale: *stands up* Well follow me, I was planning to meet her on the holodeck on one of the lower levels.


	3. Akima Kunimoto

**Akima Kunimoto**

Just as he told, Akima was indeed on one of the holodecks below together with Gune. I'll come back to him later. They were currently running a program of a beach, a tropical island on some distant world. Marvelous place, nothing but endless white beaches and I would love to join Akima who is lying in her bikini on a towel, sunglasses covering her eyes and a virtual waiter serving cold drinks whenever she wanted but I didn't have time. As soon as she saw Cale and me coming she lifted her sunglasses and greeted us with a laugh.

Akima: Oh hi. I thought you were leaving?

Specter: *laughs* Am I that unwanted around here?

Akima: No, of course not but I thought you said you were leaving. Hi Cale, what do you think of the program? Gune here helped me to create it.

Cale: Looks fine to me, how's the water Gune?

Gune: As warm or as cold as you like. Gune made making modifications very easy. *giggles*

Specter: Uhm, Akima? The only reason I'm still here is the fact that I wanted to ask you a few question just before I go. You know I'm writing a story about what happened here and I wanted to provide the readers with some more information.

Akima: Yeah sure. C'mon Cale, pull out those clothes. I'm startin' to sweat the moment I look at you.

Cale: All right, all right. *walks over to a small bungalow*

Specter: First thing I wanna know is: Are you happy with your life as it is now? I bet it has taken a different direction then you expected.

Akima: Well, I must tell you that I'm happy to say that New Earth, or just Earth is still here. I was actually afraid that we were gonna lose it again, as you might understand. The fear I felt when I heard that that ship and its fleet were on their way to Earth. But to answer your question, I'm glad that we finally have a place we can call home again. That's something I really missed during those fifteen years in space.

Specter: Yeah, I can imagine that. And what about your career? You were a councilor for a short period of time and now you're back in space again.

Akima: I've gotta have something to do. I can't stay here on Earth and do nothing all day until I grow old and die. No, everyone needs to have some purpose in life. I think I joined Korso's crew again because of two things. One: I wanted to go out and fight for the sake of humanity and other races. Two: I think I just wanted to grab the helm of that ship of his again. *laughs* I love that ship and I love to fly. Don't think I can live without the experience of having space as your playground.

Specter: *laughs* I heard your maneuvers are starting to become famous throughout the galaxy.

Akima: Fauldro Flight Academy. That's where I learned to master my skills.

Specter: Very impressive. I wish I could fly like you, I mean, I know _how _but you have that special connection with everything that flies.

Akima: Are you now trying to flatter me? *smirks*

Specter: Absolutely not. I was just…

Akima: Just kiddin'. *laughs*

Cale: Hey, wanna go try the water? *wearing Hawaiian swimming short*

Akima: You bet I am. Sorry, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us now. It was nice to see you again and I wish you the best.

Cale: That makes two of us. *smiles*

Specter: Thank you very much for you time. Now enjoy it, I have to get back to my Earth. But not without asking you a few questions Gune.

Gune: Gune will be happy to. Just ask and he will give you the answers.

Cale: Your boring Earth as you call it.

Akima: Your should be happy with what you have. Within a moment's notice it could all be gone. Then you'll realize what your homeworld has to offer you.

Specter: Thanks. Maybe you're right.


	4. Gune

**Gune**

After that I left them alone further. Watching them chasing each other to the clear water of the sea. How I'd love to join them and have some fun but I need to get these interviews done. I also have to go back to Sogowa too to see a few friends before my ship leaves to take me back to my boring life. But first we have Gune. Crazy Grepoan scientist. Scares me a bit too sometimes but he's okay. A bit strange though. I mean, C'mon we're out here on one of the most beautiful beaches in the galaxy and he's playing with a new invention. But that's Gune.

Specter: Hi Gune, what are you working on this time?

Gune: *looks up* Oh hi, I'm sorry. *whispers* Gune cannot tell yet. Gune has new secret project no one must know about yet.

Specter: All right, I won't ask. But, d'you mind if I ask you a few questions? About the things you've experienced?

Gune: Gune will answer boy's questions. Gune knows a lot, yes.

Specter: You're now a science officer aboard the _Valkyrie_. But now that you're on duty, do you still have time for new inventions? I mean, you do experiment a lot.

Gune: Ah, I need less sleep then your race needs. If Gune doesn't have time, he will find time.

Specter: I see. Normally you don't invent things to make war but your last project actually helped the Republic to win the war. How does that feel? They've acknowledged your talents and gave you a commendation.

Gune: Feels great of course! Finally they see Gune for what he is. A great inventor. *giggles*

Specter: Indeed. Now something different. I actually heard that there might be a chance that you're going back to your homeworld. Are the rumors true?

Gune: Gune will eventually go back to homeworld. But not for a long time. So much to see, so much to do. Gune's species lives very long so it won't happen any time soon.

Specter: You will sure tell everyone before you go right?

Gune: Don't worry Gune will tell.

Specter: But don't you have any interest in getting yourself a girlfriend? Don't you wanna have children?

Gune: I have been thinking about it. But Gune doesn't know yet. Maybe he will return to homeworld and come back with a girl.

Specter: Well I'd love to meet her. I'm afraid I've gotta go. I need to find Korso. Thank you for your precious time Gune. I know you want to spend every minute working on your new project now that you have the chance.

Gune: *continues his work without looking up* Yeah yeah, fine fine.


	5. Joseph Korso & Brian Kenneth

**Joseph Korso and Brian Kenneth**

And after the crazy scientist and the couple we of course have the Captain of the ship. I didn't exactly know where I could find him but with the help of the computer that wasn't such a problem. Apparently, he and Brian had gone to the _Lighthouse_ for a drink just after I left. Not a bad idea though. Despite the _Heliopolis'_ climate system, the city was a bit warm today. Maybe the climate subroutines need a check. Anyway, I spotted them immediately when I entered, finally not wearing uniforms, sharing a table on the upper level of the establishment. After I ordered myself something I asked them if I could join.

Korso: Sure, siddown.

Brian: I don't mind either. As long as you´re quiet when the big men talk eh?

Specter: Brian, that's not funny.

Brian: It wasn't meant to be. *trying to look serious* *smirks*

Specter: Are you pulling my leg?

Korso & Brian: *laugh*

Korso: All right, what's up? Or do you just want to see me before you leave?

Specter: Actually I was hoping to ask you a few questions. *pause* It's for my story. Your contribution is appreciated too Brian. You are his XO after all.

Korso: What do you wanna know?

Specter: Do you like flying under an Earth banner again? You were an officer in the Earth Human Corps before Earth was destroyed but after that you were on your own for fifteen years. Isn't that strange?

Korso: A little maybe. I was used to do things my own way and now I've got Command back home who tell me what to do in some situations. Sometimes it gives you a feeling of safety. They make the really hard decisions for me but sometimes I wish I could just do what I think is best.

Brian: And if it's not, there's always me to watch his back. *smirks*

Korso: Much appreciated.

Specter: Does it come hard to you that the crew broke up? You might even be lucky that you still have your pilot and one of the best chief engineers in the fleet.

Korso: Well, there's less chance that my First Mate will stab me in the back when I'm not looking but I think I'm even going to miss the smelly Akrennian's company now and then. I more or less considered him a friend. That was until we got on the Titan but I'd rather not discuss that. It's still hard for me to talk about. I was so stupid back then. Maybe just as stupid as Preed.

My weapons expert is a different kind of story. Jeez I'm gonna miss that girl. You got enemies in front of you? Behind you? _Around_ you? Stith would make short work of them. I guess I got used to having a Mantrin around. Not that mister Reese isn't capable of doing some bad tricks either but she always gave me a little feeling of insurance that we would get out of any situation alive, no matter how bad things looked at that moment. She was great.

Specter: Lucky for you. I always got the feeling that she doesn't like me very much. Don't know why. Kero on the other hand actually became a friend of mine.

Korso: She just needs to warm up to you. *laughs* The only one she really hates, well you know who I'm talking about but if you give her some time, she's okay. Kero on the other hand likes everyone. It doesn't fit his species but he won't even hurt anyone's _feelings_.

Specter: I hope you're right. I was hoping to ask her a few questions too but I have to be careful not to get eaten alive.

Brian: It can't be that bad. Can it?

Specter: Never mind. My problem to solve. But what about you Brian? Did you have any experience in space before joining the crew of the RSS _Valkyrie_?

Brian: I was a young officer aboard a starship before Earth was destroyed but I was asked for this job because they needed some people with experience. Since I did it before, I took the job.

Specter: And in between?

Brian: In between I was just another colonist on Solbrecht. I lived there, leading a hard-working life with my parents. It wasn't easy being human back then. During the revolts against our presence we had to protect ourselves as angry-mobs walked the streets on the hunt for members of our species. One day they got my mother.

Specter: Is she?

Brian: No no, she made it. Barely. Beaten up, severely wounded. It took her two full months to recover but after the creation of New Earth they left Solbrecht. They're living here in the city too.

Specter: Terrible. And why? Because we're human? Because we were homeless?

Brian: I guess.

Korso: They were afraid that the large concentration of humans might attract the Drej. That's what happened eventually, I heard.

Alicia: Brian? *wraps her arms around his neck in loving way*

Specter: Wow, who's this?

Brian: Alicia, my girlfriend. I met her on Solbrecht one day and, well it turned out to be more after all.

Alicia: *kisses Brian*

Specter: Hi, I'm Specter but that's my author's name.

Alicia: Alicia. *shakes hand*

Brian: She just arrived here. After the government of Solbrecht learned about the whole situation with the Machines, their transports stopped flying. It was too risky, as those monsters didn't make any difference between warships and unarmed civilian transports.

Specter: Well, it seems they still care for us. Or they just don't wanna risk their pilots. *looks at chrono* Wow, very little time left. Gotta go. I need to see Ayko and Preed before I leave. Thanks for your time Korso, and you too Brian.

Korso: That's all right. If there's something else?

Specter: One more thing. You won't see me for some time but I will be back one day. But if something happens in the mean time, will you inform me please? Maybe I can write another story.

Korso: I'll send an encoded message to your wristcom.. Maybe I'll drop by myself, without dragging attention from the people of your Earth of course.

Specter: Thanks. *waves* Bye.


	6. Preed & Ayko

**Preed and Ayko from the Trsh'ka clan**

I was little reluctant to enter the apartment of Ayko and Preed at first. Not only because Akrennians are not exactly the friendliest creatures around but also because of the smell. You can say what you want but if you ask me, they really stink sometimes. But hey, we're not alien haters around here so I just have to adjust to the fact that they're from a different culture where bathing isn't one of their rituals. How could they actually? They're a species that has evolved from predators living in the many deserts of their dry homeworld. Even if they wanted to, there's no water. But we're straying from the subject. I'm here to get a little goodbye interview. I could almost _hear_ Ayko think when I asked if I could come in but she let me and I was glad that I could get a few minutes.

Specter: Wow, are all Akrennian households decorated like this from the inside?

Ayko: Not all of them. Just the soldiers. Why are you here anyway? *crosses arms*

Specter: Well, I was hoping to get your answers to a few questions for my story, if that's okay with you guys. Hi Preed.

Preed: You are that human from another universe.

Specter: Yep. Still remember you names. I have to, cause you're playing a role in the story I've written.

Ayko: You have my permission, provided that I get a copy in flawless Akrennian and I get to read it first.

Specter: Promised. You'll have my word.

Ayko: Then you have mine. *smirks* What do you wanna know?

Specter: You are a starship Captain. First you were just a soldier of Akrennia, fighting to help save your own race. But I heard that eventually, you were fighting for all of us. Why? No offence, but your race isn't exactly known for helping others.

Ayko: *scoffs* None taken, but be careful what you say. *smirks* People might just take offense.

Specter: *swallows*

Ayko: At first I didn't care what happened to other worlds a long as Akrennia was safe. But when I began to see that people from other worlds were willing to give their lives to save ours, I changed my opinion about the whole matter. *slams fist in palm of her hand* They fought for us! They died for us! It was time for us to do something back!

Specter: Very noble of you.

Ayko: We had to! If we had done nothing they would have destroyed us! It was fortunate that my people were willing to put everything aside for a change.

Specter: I'm glad it turned out all right.

Ayko: If you could call it that way. We've suffered heavy losses, perhaps the most of all.

Specter: I know. And what about your First? You were in the middle of a war and I heard you actually had some sort of mutiny aboard your ship. You First Officer trying to kill you?

Ayko: *growls* I can't believe that piece of crap turned against me! He's completely out of his mind! He can spend the rest of his life in a penal colony once I take him back to Akrennia. *laughs evilly* I hope they send him to one of the asteroid mining colonies. I heard the conditions there are so bad they don't need torture. The atmosphere is so thin, they just pull of your breather mask, leaving you gasping for air until your lungs have shrunk to the size of raisins.

Specter: Gets what he deserves I guess.

Ayko: Ooww you're bad. *chuckles*

Specter: And what about your love with Preed? Of course I wanna hear your opinion too Preed.

Preed: I've never loved a woman this much. *kisses Ayko's cheek*

Ayko: He had something special. Being a woman you notice those things right away. *returns love*

Specter: I… See. And what about the other girl on the _Valkyrie_? You just kept chasing her. Do you really think that it would have worked out? She hates you. But you are actually the first Akrennian she got on friendly terms with Ayko.

Ayko: Stith is okay, for a Mantrin. But I still don't know what this guy here saw in her. Bleurgh! What kind of deformed children do you get anyway?

Preed: Well I told you before. She had a certain feminine beauty that…

Ayko: Quiet! I don't wanna hear such disgusting things coming from your mouth! Is that clear?!

Preed: Yes ma'am.

Ayko: Now then. It seems we're having some sort of understanding.

Specter: No room for competition eh?

Ayko: Absolutely not! I'm the one and only or my knife is the last thing you and your girlfriend will see before you join your ancestors!

Specter: I thought Stith and you were friends now.

Ayko: Oh she is. But I'm drawing a line here. I'm not going to discuss the beauty of girls other than me.

Specter: I guess I wouldn't like it either if my girlfriend had another behind my back.

Ayko: *nods in affirmation*

Specter: *looks at chrono* One last question. And this one is for you Preed. Why did you do it? Why did you betray your friends? Were they even friends to you? They really hate you for what you've done.

Preed: Now I've come to realize that it was stupid. Back then, it seemed like a good plan. A lot of money. They ensured me that they let me live. *shrugs* I never had anyone who helped me, so back then I thought I wouldn't miss them.

Specter: *mouth drops open* What?!

Ayko: Yeah, I said it too. Don't turn everyone around you into an enemy.

Specter: And you trusted the Drej?

Ayko: *knocks Preed on the head* No, I believe this plate of metal here is counteracting his ability to think straight.

Specter: _Or he's just plain stupid._ Well thank you for your time. I've gotta go. My ship is leaving. I've got to pay one last visit to Sogowa before I leave, possibly for good.

Ayko: Safe journey. Or should I say, safe arrival. *laughs*

Specter: Thanks. I hope they don't try to kill me. Bye guys. See ya again someday.


	7. Jason Pierce & Chrysta Winter

**Jason Pierce and Chrysta Winter**

Despite the fact that I'd taken a high speed transport to Sogowa, it would still take us a while to get there. In the mean time I decided to work out the interviews of Jason and Chrysta. I barely managed to get a few questions out of them before they left. They had to go too, just like me. Just before they left I managed to find a little moment in private in the back of the _Lighthouse_ with the two Starfleet officers.

Jason: Happy to return to your own universe?

Specter: Not exactly. Just because I have to go. I made some friends here and there's a pretty good chance that I won't see them for a while; you included. My Earth is boring. No space travel, no aliens, c'mon, where's the fun in that?

Chrysta: It can't be that bad. Having alien races around isn't always to everyone's liking. Your society will undergo a lot of radical chances once they realize they're not alone in the universe.

Specter: Yeah but still… I feel more at home here. Maybe I can convince my parents to…

Jason: *shakes head*

Specter: I know! I know! I don't belong here. Who are you? My father?

Jason: As a friend I can only give you my advice not to return here. This situation is very dangerous and your Earth is still a developing world in the early 21st Century. As you said, no space travel. Your world can't risk getting involved as you don't have the technology to defend yourselves.

Specter: I guess you're right. But what about you guys? How did you get involved in this situation?

Jason: Well, Starfleet wasn't involved until that day that one of our vessels discovered the spatial phenomenon we now know as the trans-dimensional distortion. Command dispatched a well-equipped science vessel armed with the best scientists in the entire Federation to investigate. What they discovered has now become the basis for inter-dimensional travel and the whole cause of the conflict spanning entire universes. As far as we know it's still spreading and more rifts to parallel universes are discovered each day. Not all of them are stable though.

Specter: My God. Its… really hard to believe that this is actually happening.

Jason: *laughs* Hard to believe are not, here I am.

Chrysta: I couldn't believe it myself at first until the _Highlander_ was dispatched to explore the galaxy behind one of them. Glad we encountered humans so we at least knew about the current situation in this galaxy.

Specter: But you have been here for some time. Made friends along the way and now you both have to leave. Isn't that hard for both of you?

Jason: To be honest, I'm finding it a little difficult to say goodbye to them. But when I think what is waiting for me behind that gate, I know I wanna return home. *looks at his First* We both have family back home. We have to go.

Chrysta: It's a little more difficult for you. I don't have children and my husband is a career officer too.

Specter: No distance big enough for love eh?

Chrysta: Its far from ideal but at least it's something. *sighs* I haven't seen him for quite some time now.

Specter: And Jason, what about you trip to Sogowa? I heard you were beaten up pretty badly. What happened?

Jason: That… That's something I wish to forget. I can't believe it. They were just children. But with already twice the strength of the average human being. *pauses* The oldest boy said something about his father not being very fond of humans. The humans in this galaxy must have been a hated people. *shakes head* He just started using his fists. I could have used my phaser to sedate them but for some reason I couldn't do it.

Specter: That's terrible. But they were Mantrins, they could have easily killed you.

Jason: Maybe they were planning to but lucky for me Kero showed up just in time. After that I passed out and woke up in the infirmary in the palace of Emperor Zahn himself.

Specter: *amazed* Jeez.

Chrysta: Kero took excellent care of the situation. He had Rilas take those children home and they would be dealt with accordingly. Kero really scared me that evening. He's such a friendly guy but you should have seen him. He was really mad. I could feel his anger. And to see someone so soft-natured become so angry scared me a little.

Specter: I can understand why you wish to forget what happened. It clearly didn't go as planned.

Jason: You can say that for sure. But after that I met a lot of friendly people who were willing to help us save the galaxy from the Machines. Willing to overstep the boundaries of race and culture and work together.

_Highlander:_ _Highlander_ to Captain Pierce.

Jason: Pierce here.

_Highlander_: Captain, we're ready to move out as soon as you're aboard. We're awaiting your arrival.

Jason & Chrysta: *stands up*

Jason: I'm on my way. Just need to say goodbye. Pierce out. *sighs* I'm afraid that's my call. I have to go now.

Specter: *Stands up too* Safe journey Captain. Hope to see you again one day.

Jason: *stretches out hand* Thank you. We'll meet again.

Specter: *shakes hands of Jason and Chrysta* Goodbye to you too Chrysta. Thanks for your time.

Chrysta: That's okay. But what about the story?

Specter: There should be a copy in your ship's databanks. You can find it under Specter06 alpha one.

Jason: Thanks. I'll read it. I'm getting curious.


	8. Stith & Kero

**Stith and Kero from the House of Tiraya**

Sometime later, the ship I'd taken to the Mantrin homeworld dropped out of warp. Kero told me that if I wanted to visit, he suggested that I'd send a message ahead so that he knew that I was coming. For my own safety I guess, to make sure that what happened to Jason didn't happen to me. A shuttlecraft brought me down to the surface to the landing pad outside the city of Ta'keth. I've never seen anything like it. Probably never will. Beautiful place.

As promised, Kero was waiting for me next to an air-car with the markings of the Imperial House on it. Big smile on his face like always. Jeez I almost forgot how big that guy actually is. At least half a meter taller than I am and that's without stretching his legs. That's also one of his interesting features, as with all Mantrins. Those legs. Fascinating to see something entirely different to what you're used to.

Kero: Hi.

Specter: Hi Kero. *bows*

Kero: Wow wow wow, what did I tell about that? *laughs*

Specter: Sorry. I think I'm still entirely used to the fact that you're a Prince.

Kero: You're my friend. Just look at me as your friend too. Is this all being recorded?

Specter: If you rather have…

Kero: No no, that's okay. I know you're writing a story.

Specter: Actually its almost finished but I just wanted to ask you a few last questions before I leave and I also more or less came to say goodbye.

Kero: *ears droop down* Oh, well lets go. I've invited a few people back at the palace you might wanna see too for one last time.

Specter: Thanks. I appreciate your effort but you didn't have to go through so much trouble.

Kero: *waves a hand* Nonsense. I don't mind.

I was sitting next to Kero in the air car with mixed feelings while the air rushed past us as we made our way to the palace. Flying about a hundred meters above the city we didn't exchange many words. He felt what I felt. There was a chance that I might never see this wonderful sight again. Or worse, a chance that I would never see my friend again. I really hated that feeling. It became worse when Kero parked his air-car in the palace gardens and I was greeted by all those familiar faces. Apparently he had invited nearly half his crew as they were all there. It made me feel sad but I didn't show it. It would only make me weak in front of these warriors. After saying hello I asked Kero if I could speak to him in private. Of course he agreed and after we found ourselves a little quiet spot in the shadow of a tree we started our conversation.

Specter: Well what can I say? It's been quite an adventure for you and your crew out there in space. You had a command before but suddenly you got the largest and most powerful ship in the fleet. What was your first reaction when you were given such a command?

Kero: The only thing I can say is: Wow! It was overwhelming to be in command of such a vessel for the first time. I had only one week to couple names to faces but it worked out. Rilas over there kept supporting me from beginning to end.

Specter: Rilas has become a good friend of yours hasn't he?

Kero: He did. If you ever get your own command, listen to your First Officer as he can be the most valuable support you have when commanding a starship.

Specter: I don't think that me becoming a starship Captain will happen any time soon but thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind. Too bad you lost your ship. She was so beautiful.

Kero: Thanks. I was kinda proud of her too. But I saved her crew and that's more important. The ship can be rebuilt.

Specter: Most Captains say that a crew is like a family. Do you have that feeling too?

Kero: Most of the time I have indeed. You have to take care of them and make sure they get home after the mission. To return to their families, as most crewmembers are normal people with a family just like you and me. And that's precisely my job as the Captain.

Specter: *laughs* I don't think I would mind, serving under you.

Kero: *smirks* Don't say things like that unless you've endured it. Most Imperial Captains run a tight ship and I'm no exception. Not that I'm a monster but I expect everyone to work hard and do their bit in carrying out our orders. But if you wanna make sure you don't survive for a week, you better sign on to Captain Ma'zan's ship, the _Volari_. It could be just a rumor but some even say that he's feared by his own crew.

Specter: Thanks but I'd rather stick to a human vessel. You guys are just too tough for us. Speaking about tough, you actually trained with the elite and carried out a mission in the heart of enemy territory. I know that Mantrins aren't easily scared but that must have been one hell of a ride.

Kero: You could say that. We fought as a team of elite warriors. The best of the best but there were moments when I was not sure if we were gonna make it. But the moment I felt actual fear was when we stepped into that hall. Machines were closing in from all directions and the evil Artificial Intelligence itself was ordering its forces to kill us. *sighs* That is one of those moments when you realize that it could be all over in the blink of an eye. Complete concentration is your only hope of surviving such a battle.

Specter: *mouth drops open* And I thought the US Navy Seals were tough guys.

Kero: *flattens an ear* Who?

Specter: Never mind. Elite group of human special soldiers much like your EAF. But that's my Earth.

Kero: Oh, right.

Specter: What about your marriage? I heard quite a few unusual things. You have sung a human song for Stith. I knew your species could be romantic. But I also heard your brother suddenly left. What was that all about?

Kero: Well, Rajah's back and he might wanna have a word with you too but I'm not promising anything. He was awfully cranky when he returned yesterday and he didn't want to tell anything about the reason why he suddenly left. My father got angry with him and managed to calm him down a bit but even he wasn't able to find out.

Specter: I see. Thanks for your time. I can talk to you all day about everything that happened but it's time to ask someone else a few questions.

Kero: *puts hand on my shoulder* Any time. If there's more I can do for you I…

Stith: *cranky* Are you two done talking?

Specter: Oh, hi Stith. I was just about to close the discussion.

Stith: *grumbles* You again. *whips tail*

Specter: What did I do wrong this time?

Kero: Stith, c'mon. He's here for one last time before he goes back to his own universe. Can't you be just a little nicer to him?

Specter: Please Stith. Three questions, that's all I ask from you. Then I'll leave you alone.

Stith: *crosses arms* Why? That story again? I won't have it. In a moment's notice you'll start following me around here all day. *walks away*

Specter: She hates me.

Stith: I heard that!

Specter: It's the truth.

Stith: *grumbles*

Kero: *looks aside* I'm sorry. *sighs* Stith, for Kirliya's sake, why?

Stith: *turns head around* I just don't like reporters, that's all!

Specter: *triumphantly* So that's it!

Kero: *smiles* I told you before it's nothing personal.

Stith: I don't like reporters. They're always following people around with their camera's and recording devices. Always trying to put people in the wrong daylight. Stay out of my way or I'll shove that microphone somewhere it doesn't belong!

Specter: But you're part of it. I'm being completely objective. I already had a few people read it, including the crew of the _Valkyrie_. Even they think it's okay for a non-professional writer like me.

Stith: *flicks an ear* I'm part of it?

Specter: Yes, and if you don't like it I'll destroy every single copy. Please, I'm not the type of person that wants to humiliate people by telling lies about them.

Stith: *turns around to face me and crosses arms* All right. I'll give it a try. Kero, give us a few minutes in private please.

Kero: Sure. *steps up to his mate and rubs his muzzle against hers*

After Kero left I finally managed to get some time with her. I should have explained the situation far earlier. That way it would have been easier for me to get more information from her directly. For some reason I knew Korso, Akima and the others had been right. It wasn't personal. She's okay once you get to know her. The first time I met with her it just could have been the wrong moment cause I swore that it would cost me more than just a few ripped clothes if I said the wrong things. As I said, my fault not hers.

Specter: Okay, there you are and now I forgot what I wanted to ask you. *pauses* We'll just start at the beginning. You had your own command for a short while. How was that?

Stith: Different from what I expected but that's because I wasn't entirely comfortable with commanding a human vessel. The crew wasn't ideal either. *scoffs* Running a ship with two and a half man? Before you ask, I still hate him.

Specter: Well, I can understand that. After all he tried to get rid of you and Gune to save his own skin.

Stith: The freakin' (…)! I'd still love to kill him. You hear that? I'll tear him to shreds if someone told me to do it. No hesitation.

Specter: *chuckles* I'm not doubting your ability to do that. Now about the _Valkyrie_. Eventually you left Korso's crew. Any particular reason why you did that?

Stith: Hmm, I guess I was getting a little tired of living aboard that old ship. I wanted something new. It paid the bills and I didn't have someplace to go to but when that guy over there came aboard he slowly began conquering my hearts. He eventually convinced me to go with him and that's when I fell in love.

Specter: Yeah I certainly wanna hear more about that. How did you react when you found out he was a Prince? That must have been a little overwhelming.

Stith: I got mad of course. He liked him and didn't want to be mad at him but he never told me anything until suddenly: "Oh, my father happens to be the Emperor." I was mad at him for not telling me. But even before that, he ignited something in me. Something I had never felt before when I was among male members of my own race. *laughs* Little did I know back then he'd become such an important figure in my life.

Specter: Wow, love at first sight eh?

Stith: *nods*

Specter: And because of him you're back in the Imperial Guard. You joined the military again. Everything according to your wishes so far?

Stith: *dangerous look* That's question number four young man!

Specter: S…Sorry. I didn't mean to anger you.

Stith: *laughs* Gottcha there!

Specter: Ah, you're mean! *laughs*

Stith: To answer your question: Yes, I like it very much. Kero is a capable Captain and despite the fact that he says different, I think he got his own command so quickly because of his ability to lead people through dangerous times. I never wanna serve under any other ever again. Not because he's now my mate but also because I admire his strength and courage. You did hear about his sacrifice, do you?

Specter: How couldn't I? Everyone's talking about it.

Stith: *smiles* You seem okay to me. Sorry for my behavior earlier. I've been rude.

Specter: That's okay. I knew you weren't such a bad girl.

Stith: *smirks* Careful what you say human. I might bite back. *looks over my shoulder* Oh, there's Rajah. If you wanna talk to him I suggest you do it quickly before he's gone again. Be careful though, he's not the friendliest type around.

Specter: I've met him before so that shouldn't be much of a problem. Thanks Stith. See ya again one day.

Stith: *winks* Might sound a little strange to you now but, I'm looking forward to it.


	9. Rajah

**Rajah from the House of Tiraya**

As she said, it was indeed a little odd to hear her talking to me like that. She appeared rather hostile when I met her the first time. Guess it just wasn't the right time. Cale had that too he told me. Rajah on the other hand is a jerk who can be nice. No that's not true. He's a good guy. He's just too tough for any of us humans to handle. Maybe I can get a few answers out of him, maybe not. Depends on his mood. We'll see.

Specter: Hi Rajah. D'you have a minute?

I know his father told him to control his temper but the first look he gave me made me realize that it's a good thing that looks can't kill. I didn't think the Emperor would have liked a smoking crater in the middle of the garden. Add this look, his scarred face and his muscular body to his impressive size and you should have an idea what he looked like at that moment. But the expression on his face softened as soon as he recognized me. His voice was actually quite friendly when he replied.

Rajah: Yeah, I think I can spare a few moments. What's up?

Specter: Well, as you've probably heard, I'm leaving and I wanted to ask you a few questions before I leave. It's for a story I've been working on about the events that occurred here during my stay.

Rajah: *smirks* Sounds like a big project. What do you wanna know?

Specter: I must say that if you don't have any comments on the first one, just skip it. I understand. This might be a bit difficult.

Rajah: *crosses arms and flattens an ear* All right.

Specter: Why did you beat him up? What made you so angry that you beat up your own brother? I mean, I know you guys are a bit short on temper, I'll come back to that later but your own brother?

Rajah: *sighs* You must know that I regret what I did. I didn't know what happened to me when he returned. I just snapped. Kero has always been the playful type of us. The fact that he treated his heritage like some game drove me mad. I...I just…

Specter: It's okay.

Rajah: No its not okay! *softens his voice* Sorry. The truth is, if Stith hadn't been there to stop me I'm afraid of what might have happened. *looks up* I might have killed my own brother. *shakes head in shame* Father was right when he struck me in the face. I wasn't thinking straight. Everything was clouded by anger. _I _needed to wake up not Kero.

Specter: He even disclaimed his heritage. You are becoming the next Emperor.

Rajah: No idea why he did that. I have the feeling I don't deserve it.

Specter: Your brother knows what he's doing. He has trust in you Rajah. He knows you're just as capable of leading this Empire as he is.

Rajah: Thank you. But if I am to be a good leader I first need to do as father says and learn to control my temper.

Specter: That's something else I wanna know more about. The aggressiveness of your species is well-known throughout the galaxy. But some people are genuinely afraid, would rather like to run away whenever they see a Mantrin. Always shouting and prone to explode. Doesn't that bother you?

Rajah: *shrugs* Why should I? The rumor that we're always angry is not true. I can have a normal conversation with you without shouting can I? By the way, you are not afraid.

Specter: Should I?

Rajah: Some of us including me might appear a bit hostile but not all of us are that way. My brother for example is the kindness himself. But all members of my species will turn fierce when threatened or annoyed. To admit, some are more easily annoyed then others, myself included but I am trying the best I can to work on it.

Specter: That's good to hear. Now about your father and in particular the way you address him. Most of the time I hear you calling him 'father' but sometimes you just call him 'dad'. Any particular reason for the difference?

Rajah: Oh, never paid any attention to it. But when we are in company of others or having a serious conversation, I address my father formally. I call him 'father' to show respect for him. But among each other I just call him 'dad'. Even Stith is allowed to call him 'dad'.

Specter: My parents always allowed me to say 'mom' and 'dad'. They always say that we're not living in the dark ages anymore. But that's probably because my parents aren't the rulers over an Empire.

Rajah: *laughs* That must be the reason. Anything else? I have to return to the base. Something happened.

Specter: One last thing. You also suddenly left during your brother's marriage. I have the feeling that you were called back to base too. Something happened right?

Rajah: *shakes head* Sorry, can't talk about it. This is an internal matter and we'll handle this ourselves. *smirks* I suppose I can tell you but then I have to kill ya. *winks*

Specter: Keep it to yourself then. I'd rather stick on your good side. Hey, if it's important then go young warrior. Thanks for your time.

Rajah: *laughs* No problem. See ya. *pats on the back*

Specter: *groans*

Rajah: S…Sorry?

Specter: Yeah, why do you guys always have the tendency to nearly dislocate my shoulder?

Rajah: *smiles and shakes head* You humans are just too fragile.

Specter: It's okay, I think. *tries arm* Bye Rajah. I hope to see you again someday.

Rajah: We will. *waves*


	10. Rilas, Nunchaku, Kiké and Naea

**Rilas, Nunchaku, Kiké and Naea**

There he goes. I hope I see him back one day. I'm still wondering what happened back there on the EAF base. It can't be good. Before I left I talked to a few more people and took a few members from the _Son of the Empire_'s crew aside. And I already thought that Kero was big. Jeez, Nun is huge. And I mean really huge. Despite his friendly nature he scared me. His voice was intimidating. Very low, deep and powerful. I didn't even dare to ask his girlfriend any questions. Azkun had one eye locked on me when I approached her and growled and bared her teeth at me so I did an about-turn and didn't dare to try again. Rilas is the ideal friend for everyone. He is friendly, nice to talk to and very supportive. I understand why Kero is happy to have him as his First Officer. Those two are gonna be friends for a long time. And then we have those girls. Well, I think it doesn't matter which planet you're from, girls always giggle. And these two are no exception. Maybe it has something to do with my appearance or something, I don't know. It was weird.

Specter: Hi everyone. This interview is for more background material for my story but I wanted to do it a little different this time. You've been part of Kero's crew for the past few weeks. You've been essential to him and your role in the past conflict can hardly be overlooked. This is all about you. You've been through a lot and I want to ask you all if you could highlight one or more situations, where you had to make hard decisions or had a difficult time. I understand if this is painful and if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine but try. Understood?

They all nodded and I asked Rilas if he could start. He didn't even have to think.

Rilas: My most difficult situation during this conflict? The moment Kero ordered me off the ship and asked me for one last favor. *shakes head* He ordered me off the ship as the Captain but that favor was asked of me as a friend. That was really really difficult for me. I could have retorted but I'd seen in his eyes that it wouldn't have made much difference. He was really going to sacrifice himself to save millions of others.

Specter: I can understand that. Wow, what a courage. But indeed it must have been hard for you. You had to say goodbye to your friend in the blink of an eye.

Rilas: When I was beamed aboard the _Highlander_ I was convinced that I would never see him again. Stith was devastated for a moment when the ship exploded. We all thought he was gone for good.

Specter: Me too. I followed the battle. I thought we'd lost him too. *sighs* Those were really hard moments. Anyone of you had one of those moments too?

Nunchaku: I had. *pauses* It was down on that planet. We managed to punch a hole into their defenses through which we could slip inside. But when I slid down that tunnel and looked behind me, the last thing I saw was Azkun getting hit. *growls* There was nothing I could do. I thought I'd lost her. From that moment on, I realized I cared about her, loved her.

Specter: Damn, you guys have been through a lot. I think I would have collapsed under all that pressure. And what about you girls?

Kiké: *plays with her mane* I eh… I was scared on that drifter colony. So much death. *shakes head* I was their medic. At a given moment I had to save one of the injured. I couldn't help it. I almost freaked out. He was dying and I tried to save him but…

Naea: *flings arm around her sister's shoulder* You tried and you did save his life. He barely made it but he did thanks to you.

Specter: Extraordinary. And you are still very young aren't you?

Kiké: *laughs* Yeah I eh… *turns serious* Hey! Even he dares to claim that I'm too young! What is this?

Specter: No no no, not at all! Sorry if I've offended you. But I really admire your strength. I mean look at you. You're seventeen and already an officer aboard a starship.

Kiké: *giggles* Oh, thanks. I didn't know you thought of me that way.

_Okay, I feel something coming here. Time to change the subject._

Specter: What about you Naea? Do you have any situations you might wanna point out?

Naea: Well I was worried like hell of course! My sister here was on the colony when it was about to blow up. Later when I was beamed of the bridge when Kero was preparing his suicide run, she was still aboard! *touches her forehead* Mother would have killed me if anything happened to her.

Specter: *mutters* What wars do to people. *voice back to normal volume* You know the way I'd rather see it is an entire galaxy working together. Thousands of worlds working together and billions and billions of people living out their lives in piece. No more need for killing machines or other horrible contraptions.

Rilas: A beautiful vision but exceptionally difficult to achieve.

Specter: I know. I don't think it'll ever come that far. There are always people out there who love to enslave and kill and conquer. Those are the only people I really hate. Can't we all just get along?

Naea: *laughs* If it only were that simple.

Specter: Yeah I know. *looks on chrono* Well, there's only one thing to say. Many many thanks for your time but eh, I gotta leave. It's time for me to return to my own universe. Bye guys. See ya.

And that was it. I was going to leave this universe but not for good. I will return her one day. I asked several people to keep an eye out for anything interesting that could make up a good story. Korso even said that he would pick me up as soon as he heard anything. So after saying goodbye to everyone, Kero offered to bring me back to the space port where my shuttle was waiting for me.

Specter: Time to go. Sorry that I have to leave.

Kero: *shakes head and laughs* Oh I'm not letting you get out of here.

Specter: *frowns* What are you?...

Kero: *spreads arms* Without a hug.

Specter: Nooooo! *runs away*

Kero: Come here. *follows*

Specter: Stith! Do something! You mate's gone crazy!

Stith: *scratches head* My mate is a bit crazy if I see this.

Specter: Damn it!

Kero: *grabs me* Gottcha! *laughs*

Specter: Kero.

Kero: *embraces* Why do you have to go?

Specter: *whispers* Kero.

Kero: Yeah?

Specter: *whispers* I can't breathe.

Kero: *releases* Oh, sorry. *licks cheek*

Specter: *wipes off cheek* Yuck! Drool!

Kero: *frowns* Yuck? I thought you people were supposed to do something similar when they say goodbye?

Specter: Yeah but you're a male! *pauses* And it's called kissing and men don't kiss.

Kero: Oh. I… I'm sorry.

Everyone laughed of course. It felt stupid. Maybe even more to him then to me. But then I realized that this was really goodbye. As a friend, Kero brought me back to the space port. I probably wouldn't see him for a long time. I ended up in the Titan A.E. universe completely by accident and it was a miracle that there was a way back. Otherwise I couldn't have written this cause I would be stuck here forever.

Kero: Bye my friend. Am I ever going to see you again?

Specter: I will be back Kero. I promise.

I felt so sad when I left him standing there on the space port in the afternoon sun. No one likes to say goodbye. No that's not true. Only when you've got in enemy in your sights and you're just about to blow them to hell. Then it's fun to say goodbye. But this sucked. If I could I would have stayed but my life is elsewhere. Now I'm back. Here on this boring planet, no aliens, no adventures in space, picking up my old life until I get the signal. And that signal will come. I know it. The universe is shattered. War is raging across each galaxy. All I have to do is wait.


End file.
